


Fashion Shows and Romantic Nights

by Narrylover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU-Fashion show, Harry was kind of a dick at first, I suck at tags, Implied Smut, Love, M/M, Romance, fashion show au, first encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrylover93/pseuds/Narrylover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a fashion designer, attending one of the shows for the new fall line. What happens when an Irish boy sits next to him and won't leave him alone?</p><p>(or the one where Harry and Niall meet at a fashion show and fall in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Shows and Romantic Nights

Harry hated these fashion show things. I mean seriously, why in the fuck did he have to be here? Just because you design it they expect you to be there!

Harry took his place that was marked 'Harry Styles' and quickly pulled out his phone. He honestly couldn't care less about this dumb show or which super model was going to be showing off his latest fashion, all he cared about was the sales that would make him money.

 

The show started and each designer was listed off along with the designs of the fall that they had created. Harry perked his head up from the phone when his name was called and watch this skinny bottle-blonde walk down the runway showing off his new fall fashion look. He really was impressed with the way the dress fitted the woman, how it hugged her in all the right places but he didn't let his mind wander too much, he was obviously gay so he really wasn't that interested in her.

When his line was done being showcased, he buried his face back in his phone. He saw someone take the seat next to him out of the corner of his eye, but wasn't really paying attention.

 

"Did I miss much?" the man next to him asked.

 

Harry ignored the question and kept scrolling through his twitter feed. He felt like someone was staring at him, but he just brushed it off.

 

"Did they showcase your work yet," the man persisted.

 

Harry groaned. He was one of those type of people wasn't he? The infamous chatter box. Harry hated these types of people, he would rather just be left alone and not be bothered from people like him. Harry ignored his question again and just opened up his Facebook. He did that every once in a while when he didn't have people managing it for him.

 

"My name's Niall by the way," the man speaks up again.

 

Harry sighs, this boy really isn't going to give up is he?

 

"Can you take a fucking hi-" he says but stops. He looks at this man next to him and his breath was taken right out of his chest. The boy was gorgeous! He had dyed blonde hair but you could still see his brown root. His blue eyes were the bluest that he had ever seen, just an amazing blue with little speckles of gold dotting his black irises.

 

The boy cleared his throat and Harry quickly looked away, hiding the blush that was creeping up on his cheek.

 

"S-sorry," Harry stuttered.

Harry had never been this nervous around anyone before, but this boy was different.

"It's alright mate," the boy chuckles.

Harry looks over at the blonde again and smiles to himself. He has an amazing smile and laugh! God he was cute.

"I like your laugh," Harry blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth and saw that the boy had a blush creeping up on his cheeks as well.

"OMG, I am so sorry, I am just making this so awkward for the both of us!" Harry rambles.

The boy looks over at him again and just smiles. He extends his hand for Harry to shake.

"Niall," he says.

Harry takes his hand into his own and gives him a firm shake.

"Harry," he responds with a smile.

 

Harry and Niall start seeing each other after that day. They started off with a few dates here and there, but Harry finally worked up the courage to ask Niall to be his boyfriend. It was rather cute actually, Harry was all flustered and could barely look Niall in the eyes when he asked him. Niall thought it was the cutest that he had ever seen and smiled and said a defining 'yes' to Harry. Harry smile at his new boyfriend and brought him in for a sweet kiss.

 

Rumors started flying around across the web and social media about the two dating each other. It was amusing for the two of them to sit and read some of the articles and tweets that people had come up with about the two, while they were sitting curled up on the sofa in either Harry or Niall's flat giggling over the stuff people were saying.

 

When they finally came out as a couple to the world, the web skyrocketed with stories upon stories of the couple. People were calling them left and right for interviews and wanting the pair to appear on talk shows and all sorts of things, to which Harry and Niall politely declined.

 

When Niall asked Harry to move in with him, Harry's heart soared and he happily agreed. Harry had his things moved into Niall's expensive London flat the next day. Harry prepared them a dinner that night to celebrate. The smell of chicken Parmesan filled the flat and Niall had traveled into the kitchen to see what the good smell was. Niall licked his lips when he saw Harry slaving away over the stove, he was only wearing boxers, with an apron tied around his waist. Niall walked up to him and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. He kissed his neck tenderly and he heard Harry hum in approval. He spun Harry around and kissed him on the mouth. Their lips molded together and Niall bit Harry's lower lip and tugged. Harry moaned and Niall quickly shoved his tongue in his mouth.

 

Harry pulled away and giggled.

 

"Ni, I'm making dinner!" Harry giggled.

Niall smirked and reached over Harry and shut off the stove.

"I think we can wait for dinner for a bit," Niall said as he dragged Harry to their bedroom. Harry definitely wasn't going to complain.

 

When Harry proposed to Niall, he couldn't have been happier when Niall said 'yes.' They had been out having dinner that night, Harry being extremely nervous the whole night. Niall knew something was up with Harry, they had been together for almost three years now and he could tell when something was bother Harry.

"Haz, are you doing okay?" Niall asked concerned.

Harry snapped out of his reverie that he was in and just nodded his head. Niall tried to brush it off but he knew something was up.

Harry paid for the dinner and took Niall's hand in his own and led him out of the restaurant. When Niall asked where they were going, Harry just said, "You'll see" and left it at that. When Harry pulled up in front of the building where they had the fashion show three years ago, he was surprised to say the least.

"What are we doing here?" Niall inquired.

Harry looked at Niall and bit his lip. He climbed out of the car and ran around to Niall's side and opened the door. He reached out his hand for Niall to take.

"Come with me?" Harry asked shyly.

Niall giggled and took Harry's hand and was led into the massive building.

They wandered through the hallways and floors until Harry finally brought him to the place where they met...three years ago. Harry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a leather box. He got down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a golden engagement ring with diamonds placed around the band. Niall gasped.

"Niall," Harry began. "When we met three years ago, I was a little annoyed that you were talking to me. I was a different person then, hated being in these types of things and didn't want to socialize with anyone. Then I saw your face and I was at a loss for words. I found myself getting lost in your eyes, your beautiful blue eyes. They had so much life in them. They say that a person's eyes are a gateway to their soul and I honestly believe that saying. After being with you for quite some time now, every time I look into your eyes, I can see how much you love me and I don't have to hear you say it because I know that you do. I look into your eyes and see myself having a future with you, a long and happy one. I love you Niall, with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Harry let out, finishing his speech.

Niall was in tears at this point and nodded his head. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!" Niall screamed and stuck out his hand.

Harry smiled and placed the ring on Niall's finger and then pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you Harry," Niall said.

Harry smiled and kissed Niall again.

"I love you too." And it all started here, Harry thought to himself.


End file.
